A Night Alone
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: After asking Katara out, Zuko finally gets the girl to forgive him, and maybe offer something more. (Zutara)


People often say that within balance there needs to be both good and evil. Sometimes, they associate certain types of people as good, and the other as evil.

Fire was often said to be a symbol of destruction, wicked and sinful, and twisted in its own ways. Water would purify. It was holy and prodigious, it brought life to others. Water could make a flame die out, but certain liquids could make a blaze grow stronger, and that was the truth.

There was once a girl who could use the element of water, she could form it in her hands, control it. She was gifted with a talent known as bending, and it was remarkable. The moon helped her grow stronger.

And there was a boy with the opposite. He was able to arrange a fire from his hand, stretch it out so that it could reach great heights. The boy had amazing power, and the sun made it stronger.

So you have two counterparts, and let's say one asked the other out on a date, how could things possibly go wrong?

* * *

"So Katara," The boy started, fidgeting his thumbs as he gave a small smile, "If you aren't busy, I was thinking—"  
The girl cut him off quickly, a hand on her hip, "Zuko, what are you asking?"

The prince took a small breath, he knew she had feelings for someone else, it was obvious. Why was he still giving it a shot? Maybe it was the same reason he decided there shouldn't be a Fire lord.

A few months ago, the male defeated his sister at Agni Kai taking the throne. He was happy for the time being, uniting the nations, restoring peace. Fire symbolized rebirth, and maybe it wasn't always bad.

However, as a lord, he felt like he held too much control, the authority would crack him, like it fractured his father, like it hurt his sister. So he stepped down, back down to the title of prince.

It was him and his uncle bonding the benders and non-benders. They were in charge of the fire nation, but they were equal to others. He gave it a chance and made a better outcome

So he gave this a chance. People say that a mistake sometimes has to be made before you're sure it was a mistake. _What happens if you don't take the chance? Did he really want to find out?_

"Do you want to go see the meteor shower on Ember Island tomorrow?" The words quickly left Zuko's lips as he regretted everything. "I…I heard it was going to be nice." He tried to correct.

The female slowly lowered her arms, giving a small smile gradually trying to keep a straight face. "You mean with you and your girlfriend? Are you inviting Toph and Sokka?"

He rubbed his arm nervously, blush reluctantly starting to color his cheeks. "I meant just me and you. I kind of wanted to talk about something, and Mai and I aren't together anymore…"

"Oh, Zuko." Her voice said in pity. She wrapped her arms around him in a soft embrace; it was the kind of hug she gave to everyone however. "I'm sorry, but I bet it'll work out again between you both."

"You think so?" He asked with a nervous laugh, still trying to contain the flushing of his cheeks. "I know so." She said and nodded, "And sure, I guess a small trip to Ember Island wouldn't be too bad."

He grinned, "I'll see you later then, Katara."

* * *

The girl calmly walked along the shoreline, Zuko stood to the side of her, gently picking up a stone from the floor. She noticed his slower pace and turned slightly.

He stood up, moving the hair from his face, quickly he tossed it into the water, watching it skip across and create small ripples.

After catching on with what Zuko was doing she picked up a stone herself, pitching the small pebble farther than his own throw. "Ha!" She said, holding in a small laugh.

Zuko smirked to himself, "Please. That was just a practice throw." Grabbing another stone and skillfully tossing it once more, it continued traveling for a lengthy amount of time.

"Hmph," She responded as she crossed her arms. Zuko continued to walk, motioning her along as he reached a small area, sitting down in the sand, and lighting a bonfire. She shivered slightly, moving closer towards the lit up warmth.

Zuko scooted towards her slowly, running a finger through the sand as Katara watched him, awkwardness filling the night's silence. "What did you want to talk about?" She suddenly asked.

"Well," Zuko paused to think, unfortunately he had not thought of a reason. _Excuses always came with a consequence_, his mind told himself instead of thinking for the motive.

What he said next was not helpful at all, "How are you able to deal with doing things by yourself?" He asked, knowing what happened to Sokka and Toph, as well as the Avatar who was now working with him.

"What are you saying?!" Water touched her fingertips as she began to grow frustrated. He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that I meant it as a compliment. You're able to work on your own like an independent female. Not that no one wants to help you."

The water quickly made its way back into its carrying bag, waves also slowly calming down with her. She let out a deep breath, "Is this because of Aang's temporary decline? Are you wondering how you're going to take care of it by yourself?"

He nodded slowly, "He's sick. If something were to happen, I don't think I'd still be able to bring peace to this world. It doesn't seem possible without him."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if anyone is the one to come through, it's Aang." A frown formed on his face, but he nodded slowly. "I guess you're right."

"Besides," Katara continued, "I'd be here to help you. Trust me, I wouldn't ever let another tribe take control ever again."

Zuko nodded once more as the meteors began to plummet, lighting up in bright illuminations, which brought joy to Katara's face. Her eyes ignited at the sight as her lips formed a sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

Slowly he moved an arm around her, he could tell she was cold, and he could tell this whole trip would be no good if he didn't try to make a move. "What are you—" She shut up, the sky's scenery was too amazing.

When it ended she kept the excitement, and then quickly but ever so slowly, she turned, and so did he. Perhaps the accident wasn't so accidental. Instead of pulling away from their lips embrace, they continued and he slowly moved to her waist.

She knew it was wrong, and suddenly the hatred welled up inside of her, everything she felt angry for. It was as if the forgiveness faded away and now there was this corrupt creature in front of her.

She tried to push him away, but at the same time she felt weak. It was as if something was telling her not to. That she should just leave him there, so that's what she did.

Zuko parted from her and sighed, no apology, just a stare down, she wondered if he was waiting for her to react. She realized what she wanted. What she needed to do to truly forgive him.

Possibly it wasn't what she **needed** to do, but she did it anyways. She put a hand over her and set her lips back over his. It wasn't right to always be angry with him. The night seemed to prove that.


End file.
